The present invention relates to a cabinet wall board assembly, and more particularly to a cabinet wall. board assembly which can be directly assembled according to the size of the board material and in which the load on the horizontal board is fully supported by the adjoining portions of the horizontal board and the wall board.
The existing assembled cabinet is composed of several wooden horizontal boards and wall boards which are directly formed with tenons and mortises. Such cabinet is assembled by means of engaging the tenons with the mortises without using any nail. However, during manufacturing, in case the board material has relatively large area, a large work bench will be necessary for the working. This causes difficulty and inconveniency in working and affects the production efficiency.
In addition, the tenons and mortises of the conventional assembled cabinet are designed with cooperative rectangular shape which is often deformed by humidity after a period of use. Under such circumstance, it often takes place that the tenons are stuck in the mortises when engaged therewith.